


Eye Of Water

by alanarcane



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutilation, Slave Trade
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: Inspired by Howard's eye patch look and Kidz MV，part of the setting inspired by Vetta (Thank you!!!)霍华德是第三斗兽场的一名斗士，在他即将输掉他最后一场战斗的时候，一位神秘买家买走了他。但是在这件事发生之前很久的时候，他们所有人的命运都因为某种原因被联系在一起，又因为各种原因分崩离析，直到世界终末之时……





	1. Chapter 1

那些有着富余的空闲时间和无聊好奇心的中产阶级，总会将过多注意力投入到与自身完全无关的各种小道消息上，这也算是一种人之常情。哪怕是网络速度已经快到自成一个新世界的今天，这一现象也只是从流言蜚语转变成了数据的高速交互，本质上没有发生任何变化，或许这只是根植于人类这一物种基因中的一种习惯。

在这些真假参半的信息中所描绘出的霍华德是这样的：上层社会新贵，背景神秘，英俊、富有又手握大权，而且是现代社会非常少见、从外表上看是个完全的人类的人——除了他被眼罩严实包裹着的右眼。很多人疑问他为什么不给自己装一只义眼，对于管理着世界上最大医疗机构之一的霍华德来说这简直易如反掌，他固执地保留着肉体上的巨大缺陷的行为反而显得诡异。有一些传言说他眼罩下是一只虹膜惨白的瞎眼，甚至有人言之凿凿地说那就是个血淋淋的窟窿，就像他曾经见过似的。

但马克清楚地知道这些传言不是真的，至少绝大部分不是。

马克正走在通往会客室的走廊上。相比起这栋建筑里其它区域，这条走廊显得尤其昏暗压抑，无法分辨出颜色的绒毯完全吸收掉所有的脚步声，令人脊背发凉的寂静令马克不由得抓紧了披在身上的黑色斗篷。会客室门口的地毯上，稍微浅一些的绒线编织出一个模糊的“双T”的标志，这个记号在他所处的建筑里随处可见——“Taciturnity Technology”的Logo可以说已经遍布全世界，自然也存在于他们的总部当中。

他并不紧张，但是那扇厚重的金属门后突然传来一声沉闷的撞击声，一股隐约的不安让他在门前略微停下脚步，轻轻吸了几口气。

霍华德正在门后等待着他。

马克一眼就认出了侧身站在房间一角的霍华德，他穿着一件与房间氛围极为不符的明黄色西装。从马克的角度无法看到他完好的左眼，只能看到那只黑色的眼罩，但马克依然立刻认出了他。一方面，他早就看过各种各样资料上的照片，自接管缄默科技以来，霍华德从没有刻意隐藏过自己的相貌；另一方面，虽然霍华德已经三十出头，但他依然准确地与马克记忆中的那个人紧紧贴合在一起，甚至不止是相貌，连身形也与他记得的一般无二。

但他立刻注意到房间里不同寻常的地方。墙上钉着一具尸体，被设计成十分粗犷的兽爪形状的仿生右手还在不断抽搐，说明距离他死亡的时间不超过三十秒。霍华德手上拿着一把长柄战锤，漆黑的锤头十分小巧，但两头被削制得异常尖锐，其中一边正粘着蓝色与粉色混合的粘稠液体。马克暗自计算了一下，能够一击凿碎用新型轻合金制作的头骨，如果那把武器没有什么特殊之处的话，只能说明它的使用者有着极为恐怖的力量。但他没有说话，只是安静地站在一旁注视这一切，将脸尽可能藏在斗篷兜帽的阴影里。

“把他带走。”

从房间后侧的阴影中立刻走出了几道人影，墙上的无头尸体转瞬间被清理得无影无踪。霍华德拿属下递来的毛巾擦掉了溅在脸上的血迹，战锤也被人拿到了一旁。他没有立刻转向马克的方向，而是对那些人小声嘱咐了些什么，直到整个房间又重回寂静，他才转过身来，走向他的客人。

“你好，霍华德。”

“十五年不见，Markie。”

“你还记得！”马克猛地抬起头，兜帽从他头顶上滑落下去，他丝毫没有掩饰自己语气中的惊讶，“我还以为……他们对你进行这么大规模的改造一定会去除大部分的记忆。”

霍华德咧嘴笑了笑，走上去拥抱那个小个子的男人，马克伸手回抱住他，对方温热的鼻息撒在他头顶，“你是第一个这么说的人，他们都觉得我是个完全的人类，”霍华德带着鼻音的声音闷闷地在马克耳边响起，“为什么知道？”

“声音。虽然别人可能无法察觉，但是我能够分辨出来，你身体里大量仿生材料运作的声音，和真正的肉体是不一样的。Howie，你的改造程度可能超过了百分之九十五，他们……”

霍华德松开了手，冲他摇了摇头。马克此时终于能看见那只蓝色的眼睛，霎时间他的语言全都被删除掉了似的，他不知道该如何回应那个眼神，混杂着冷漠与悲哀，却又带着温柔的笑意。在来到这里之前，他就在心里拟好了好多种备选方案，其中也包括应对霍华德保留着过去的记忆的可能性，但是当他真的与自己童年时的好友重逢的时候，他却发现自己做不到。他曾经无数次与各色上层社会的混球阚璇，被卷进各种危险的漩涡最终却全身而退，这十五年间他经历了数不清的残酷斗争，但当他突然意识到，自己寻找了足足十五年的好友是被人一刀刀肢解又拼装，并被放置到现在这个地方来的，却不知道该如何冷静应对了。如果他再年轻一点，他可能会尖叫，但是现在他不能让自己失控，如果想要完成他的目标，拯救这个世界……

马克握紧了拳头，指甲陷进掌心里，“那么，你知道我是为何而来的，对吗。”

“是的，但是我的回答是，不。”

“为什么？”

“因为加里是对的，我会帮他完成计划。”

“他疯了！你们不可能摧毁那台机器，那是社会的根基，你知道如果机器消失的话世界会动荡成什么样子！各种资源，还有生存空间……会有无数人为此丧命的！”

“你太温和了，马克，你一直是这样……不完全的变革永远不可能成为真正的变革。”霍华德停顿了一下，“我们都是在那台机器的夹缝中长大的，我们都知道活在那台地下机器之下，被滚烫的散热原件和裸露的燃料罐包围是种什么感觉。而现在我们也都见识过了，那台机器之中、之上，都是怎样的境况，即便如此你也坚持你的做法吗？”

“不是这样的，如果牺牲太过沉重的话，这一切都会失去意义。我知道你的心情，我能理解你，因为我的目标和你是一样的，但是如果可以找到更好的办法……”

“我们看来无法说服彼此，”霍华德打断了马克，“你不知道发生了什么，所以也不知道我为什么相信他。我很清楚，没有更好的办法了。罗比还好吗？”

马克还想说点什么，但最终将那些话咽了下去，露出一抹苦涩的笑容，瘪了瘪嘴，说道，“不怎么样，整天都在惹麻烦，他还看上了你们推出的那款液态金属的手臂外装，我可不想他的胳膊会变成一滩水银。”

霍华德笑了起来，“我可以送你一份，不过听说你一直都很反对非必要人体改造，所以还是算了吧。”

“知道得可真清楚，”马克稍微往后退了一点，重新把兜帽戴好，“所以，你无论如何也不愿意把‘水之眼’交给我吗？”

“我无法这么做。”霍华德摇了摇头，“但是，Markie，我永远也不会是你的敌人。”


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，”罗比从驾驶座上扭过头来盯着钻进后座的马克，墨镜挂在鼻尖上摇摇欲坠，“我们费了那么大力气偷偷潜入进去，最后你就这么从正门走出来了？”

“他还给了我们一人一张最高权限的通行证，叫我们以后有事都走正门。”马克把那件光学迷彩斗篷揉成一团塞在座位旁边，从口袋里摸出一张黑色的卡片丢给罗比。罗比接过卡片，缩了缩鼻子，看也没看就拍在了副驾驶座上，接着一脚油门冲了出去，身后那栋高耸入云的纯白色建筑物被迅速地甩在了他们身后。马克透过后视镜注视着四周的景色模糊成一片阴影，最后轻轻叹了口气，倚着车窗放松下来。罗比踩着最高时速限制把车开得飞快，手指焦躁地敲着方向盘。一般马克会阻止他这么做，但是今天他在后座上一句话也没说，只是沉默地盯着窗外飘过的零星灯光。

“Markie……”

“他是真的。”马克轻声回答道，“虽然只有十分钟，但是我可以确认他什么都记得，那确确实实是霍华德本人。就算加里想耍我们，他也绝对不可能有本事做到这种程度的AI模拟系统。”

罗比还想说点什么，但是他张了张嘴，最后什么也没说出来，只是握着方向盘的双手骨节捏到发白。马克脱下鞋袜，蜷缩在后座上，把脸埋在膝盖中间，努力调整着自己的呼吸，“你知道吗，他差点就哭了，我能感觉到……你还记得吧，以前也是霍华德他最爱哭，虽然他比我们都大，但是却总是为各种事情担惊受怕，害怕我们会遇上什么危险。可是他……那只左眼是仿生眼，而右眼损伤不明，他再也无法流泪了。自从十五年前来到上层，我总会担心有一天他突然回来，却认不出我们了，现在……”

罗比沉默着把车开回了他们的住处。他胡乱把车横在车库里停好，立刻从驾驶室里跳出来拽开后车门，把他颤抖的恋人紧紧搂在怀里。

-

马克、罗比和霍华德相识的地方远不如他们现在所在的这座城市般光鲜亮丽——或者说，用“相识”这个词其实不算妥当，因为他们三个自记事开始就住在新曼彻斯特市立孤儿院的同一间房间里，一起生活，一起长大。那个房间并排放着五张小床，有一些简陋的生活用品，脚下铺着用工业废料压成的粗糙金属板。在他们很小的时候的记忆里，那个房间似乎曾是住满了人的，但是后来就一直只有他们三个，再没有别人住进来。

对于居住在地下城的人来说，曼彻斯特这个地名在地球表面究竟位于那一点、是个什么样的地方根本就无关紧要，他们头顶只有层层叠叠的金属保护层，被人造光源照亮的住宅区二十四小时都灯火通明。自从“机器”被成功开发并快速在地底蔓延，这种地下城随之被建造起来，用于维护规模庞大的机器设备。可伴随着虚拟世界的快速发展，生活在地面上的人们很快就遗忘了位于机器之下的这些破败的城镇，被裸露的燃料罐和散热口包围的城镇干燥无比，道路上被毫无规律的排风掀起烟尘，被管理着进行高强度劳动的居民在这片地底世界形成了另一个社会，这些城市仿佛一个个硕大的坑洞，将上层落下的碎片杂物一应吞下。

而孩子，孩子在地下城中既是廉价的劳动力，同时又是一种贵重的商品。那些被负担不起养育费用的家长抛弃的孩子，从地面或上层流落下来的无人照看的弃婴，被集中到一座座名义上作为福利机构存在的设施当中，能够工作的孩子早早就被派送到各个工厂充当劳力，而另一些“好运”的孩子，则有可能被从上层来的神秘买主“收养”。没有背景又没有依仗的底层孩子们会得到怎样的命运，剩下依然活着的孩子们比谁都清楚，对于他们而言最好的出路就是活下去，然后在成年之后被丢进外边的社会，变成机器上的一枚可有可无的零件，与地下城里其它的奴隶们一起悲惨地过完这一生。

大多数童年时的记忆随着时间的消磨已经被蒙上一层雾气，马克早就没法完全回忆起那段时光里他们所经历的那些事情，但是有两幕场景在他的梦魇中徘徊了数年而未曾消散。其中一件事发生在他十岁那年，他无意中在院子里碰到了一位来自上层的买主，那位买主手中牵着一只“宠物”——有着十二三岁孩子的头颅，身子却同婴儿一般，那只苍白干瘦的头颅瞪着一双悲哀无神的眼睛，嘴里发出毫无意义的“咯咯”声，拖着那只婴儿的仿生躯体在地上无助地爬动。马克认识那个孩子，两个月前他们还坐在同一张餐桌上吃晚餐，但此刻，他的身份、名字、他们曾经生活过的那段时光瞬间失去了意义，他已经不再是一个会说会笑的人了。马克用尽全身力气才让自己没有尖叫出来，冰凉的恐惧仿佛要将他的灵魂也冻结住，他不顾一切地转身跑走，一直跑到肺部火烧火燎地发痛，双腿也再无力气挪动半分，最后是霍华德看到了他，把他紧紧抱在怀里，一遍又一遍亲吻他的额头。

这是马克最为恐惧的事情。他总会梦到自己的头颅被整齐地斩下，然后拼装到不知道什么动物的身躯上，意识一片混沌，那庞大或渺小的身躯完全不受他的控制，张开嘴时诡异的歌声从胸腔里轰隆隆地涌出。在孤儿院的时候，管理者和其他孩子们都说他长得如天使一般甜美，所有人都喜欢他的微笑，而马克后来只为此感到恐惧。他好运地活过了十岁，又活过了十五岁，但他后来知道那些不全是运气使然。一直到他被带离这里都没有人把他买走，即便他长得和那些在地下出生的孩子完全不同，他那么漂亮，又拥有一双明亮的眼睛，但他逃脱了被权贵做成一只好看的玩具的命运。

当他还是少年时，他曾对自己最好的朋友说“我们要改变这个世界”，而一向嬉皮笑脸的罗比一点也没有把这句话当成玩笑，哪怕那时他们都是手无寸铁的孩子，是生活在地底下的蝼蚁，他们甚至连没有切割过的钢管都搬不动，更别提撼动这个世界，但他们都相信有朝一日这不会是一句空谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：End Of Everything - Mark Owen

**Author's Note:**

> 由于我并不是什么硬核科幻爱好者，这篇文章的赛博朋克设定混合了多部作品的设定，主要包括Ready Player One、Upside Down、Ghost in the Shell、Alita: Battle Angel，为所有不专业的背景知识和可能的错误道歉！


End file.
